


Loving and Hating

by UnicornKhaleesi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Arguing, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornKhaleesi/pseuds/UnicornKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him, he loves you. You yell at him, he yells at you. You touch him, he touches you. You kiss him, he kisses you. Why do stay with him? You don't have any excuse but one. You love him. It's a bad reason but it's good enough for the both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving and Hating

Your name is JOHN EGBERT.

You stared at him. You stared at him long and hard. Fuck. He was so fucking annoying. You sit and stare at his figure in the mirror that cracked across from you two. You sit in between his legs in the living room. You run your hand thew your hair, you stop at the root of your head in the front. He stares at you, at your figure in the mirror. You snarl the tiniest bit. You were so done with his bull shit.

You got home 30 minutes ago and saw him smoking you don't know what in the living room. You've told him 1,000s of times to not smoke in the house. You stomped toward him and snatched the drug from his finger tips and shake it in his face saying, "Again Dave? What the fuck do you not listen to me when I talk?"

"John, chill out, it's just a little smoke!"

You thew it down stomped on it, he got up and yelled, "What the fuck John?"

"I told you stop smoking in the house! Why don't you fucking listen to me, damn it?"

You started stomping to the kitchen , he grabbed you by your arm. You turned and shoved him, "Don't fucking touch me!"

He grabbed your around arm and forced you to look at him, "Then don't fucking walk away from me."

"I said don't touch me!" You shoved him hard and went back to the living room head toward to the hallway. He yanked you toward him again, you tried to push and you lost your balance and fell back on the couch , he was on top of you. He tried pinning you down, you kept hitting his hands and shoving them away. He found his fingers between yours. He almost got you. You tried to sit up you couldn't, he kept pushing you back down. You bit both of your lips and then yelled, "Get off me!" You spit on him and he let you go, wipping his face. You found all your strangth and pushed him off you, he fell onto the coffee table. You bolted up and ran to the hallway, He got up quick and grabbed your wrist. You slamed into the wall and the mirror next to your head shook. He rose his hand into a fist, He and you yelled at the same time. You close your eyes as his fist went into motion.

You heard glass ricochet arcoss the floor. You opened your eyes and saw him panting with you. He hand was in the mirror and wall.

So here you guys were.

Huffing air thew your noses and your vains poping out of your heads. You saw his hand rise to your shoulder and move over to your arm, rubbing you. You sprang to your feet and punched him. You yelled, "I fucking hate you!" You ran down the hall and he was runing behind you. You held the door as you ran in. He was pushing it on the other side. You slipped and fell. He came in and was over you. You got up and ran across the room to the other side, he fallowed, you jumped on the bed that was in the middle of the room. You felt something pull you back. You were again, slammed into a wall. You panted and looked at him. He looked at you and panted thew his nose. He face got closer to yours. You just snarled and gripped his hair and clashed your lips with his. You felt your teeth tink with his. He let go of your arm and grabbed you by your legs wrapping them around his waist. You cling to his neck, holding on as he carried you to the bed. You grunt small when your put down on the bed hard. You held your hips close to his, pressing your hips close. You gripped his hair harder. He held on to you and held on to him.

You both hated each other but you both knew nothing but to hold on to each other for dear life. Then you heard the house phone ring. The headset was on the night stand 3 feet away from you. You reached over and pushed the button that made it go straight to voice mail. You parted lips from him, he kissed your neck rough but some sort of sweet. You gasp and grip more on his hair. You then hear a women's voice giving you guys a voice mail massage.

"Hey, it's Jade! Um, I guess you're not picking up because you're doing stuff, call me back! And also I'd love to go out some time."

Fire inflamed in you again. Fuck. You unwrapped your legs from around him and kicked him off you and got up storming out the door and down the hallway again. Dave fallowed, "John, wait, it's not-"

"Not what?" You yell.

"Where are you going?

"Leaving you!"

"No you're not!" He grabbed you and swung you back around.

"Let go of me! Let go of me you fucking ass hole!" You pushed against him as he shook you. You kept yelling, "Let go of me! Get off me!" He kept yelling, "Would you fucking let me explain!"

You twisted your hands way and tripped over the coffee table onto the couch. He walked over and shoved you down into the couch as you tried to get up. You kicked and everything. He gripped your neck, you crawled his hand and started breaking skin. You kept kicking, he kept hold of your neck and trying to get your legs to stop with the other arm.

This was every fucking day.

You'd have to do this tomorrow too.

Just on a different subject and you might say 'I'm leaving you' again next month though.

Even though you never do.

You can't.

You love him too much, he loves you too much.

After he lets go of your neck, you'll have hand marks there, he'll say sorry and kisses you and love you, then you both will just go into the kitchen, eat, go to bed, sleep. And start all over.

Even though, you fucking hate it.


End file.
